Kano's Social Media Secret
by ChromeMono
Summary: Because everyone were busy with their own business, the two—Kido and Kano—were alone in the apartment. Kido was annoyed by Kano's giggles. He's too addicted to his iPhone that he didn't even notice that she was there, watching him all the time. Well, that's when she found out, anyway. [KanoKido One-shot! Warning for Kido's beautiful words.]


This actually isn't my first time writing in Fanfiction. But since I used to suck at writing fanfictions and never finish them chapter fics, I decided to make a new account. So... yeah! Anyway, this is also my second time writing a one-shot and my first time writing for this fandom. KanoKido is my OTP, WHO'S WITH ME? *raises hands* Uhm, warning for mild words (Kido's mouth), and, if you mind, after you finish reading, please review? — Chrome

* * *

Kido held the plastic bags on her right hand, while her other hand was busy holding another small plastic bag as she pressed the bell beside the door. "Oi," she called out from outside, "someone in there?" she said, waiting for at least someone to open the door for her, since her hand is full with plastic bags of ingredients for cooking. And most of them were for Konoha.

She tapped her foot against the floor, waiting for someone to open the door, but no one came. Annoyed, the green haired slammed the door with her fist. "SETO, KANO, SHINTARO, KONOHA, WHAT THE FUCK, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, LIKE, PLEASE?" she shouted, and then took a deep breath, before continuing with a calm tone, "my hand is full here."

"C-Coming right up!" A high-pitched yet still boyish voice came from the other side of the door. Kido took another deep breath. _Finally_, she thought. Her fingers were getting red the longer she carried the bags. The weights of the bags were making her hands tired of carrying them from the store to the apartment. Emergency: she needs help.

She heard footsteps from the other side of the door. It was getting closer, closer, and closer, until it stopped. Then the door opened, revealing a boy with cat eyes and dirty blonde hair that was swept to the right. The boy was holding a phone—an iPhone. His phone, to be exact. Kido knew this guy very well, since they've been taking care of each other with a frog-look-alike boy since God knows when.

The boy still smiled sheepishly at her, despite the death glare that she gave him. "Sorry, sorry~!" he said as he attempted to wink at Kido. He scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly, saying, "I was too... focused on this new game I downloaded."

Kido didn't care about this _new game_ he downloaded. Without anymore talking, she just shove half of the plastic bags to him, and then after he took it to his hands, she shove him inside, and closed the door. "Kano—Just shut the hell up and put those in the kitchen," she said.

"Alright, alright~" Kano put his iPhone in his pocket and walked towards the kitchen with three plastic bags on his hands. Kido followed him slowly from behind, trying not to—or trying to conceal her presence with another three bags on her hands.

The green haired boyish girl looked around. The apartment seemed quiet, and in fact, it is. Kido furrowed her eyebrows, a frown appeared on her lips. "What's up with the silence?" she asked to no one in particular. But of course, the only other person in the room answered her.

Kano shrugged, "Seto said that he's in the mall with Mary. He said that she wanted to buy new clothes," he said, putting the bags on the dining table. He took out his iPhone from his pocket and began to type the password. "Shintaro, ENE-chan, and Kisaragi are going home—I mean, to their house. You know, the Kisaragi house, since Shintaro said that he needs to see Tono again, and Kisaragi is going with her," he continued in one breath as he tapped the screen of his iPhone. "And Konoha and Hibiya are just taking a stroll in the city."

Kido stared at the liar for some seconds, squinting her eyes. "You're not lying, aren't you?" she asked, neither full of doubts or believing him.

"Of course I'm not lying!" the cat-eyed boy said without taking his eyes off the iPhone screen. Somehow, this annoyed the green-haired girl. She twitched, and looked away, unpacking the things inside the plastic bags.

"Sure," she replied coldly as she reached out the things she bought from the store, putting them outside the plastic bags. She sorted the things neatly—on the right, she put the things that can be put inside the fridge (e.g: syrup, drinks, juices, negima, tomatoes, stuffs), and on the left, she put the things that cannot be put inside the fridge (e.g: salt, baking powder, sugar, stuffs).

She glanced back at Kano as she put the things inside the fridge. She watched him played his iPhone. He seemed so into it, that to her, it felt like she's invisible, once again. She groaned silently, and took the salt to her hand, putting it on the shelf. She can hear as Kano's fingers typed against the screen. The typing sound was so loud to her that she can't even concentrate. A vein popped up on her forehead and sweat running from her forehead to her chin.

Kido turned her head to Kano. "Oi," she called out to him. Kano heard it, that he turned his head to her. "Yea?"

Kido tried to peek at what Kano was doing, but he hid the iPhone below his hoodie. "No no no no, no peeking!" he said. She only let out a sigh, letting him to do his thing again and she continued sorting things.

Putting the last thing on the shelf—a pack of sugars—she massaged her forehead. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take being unnoticed like before, like when she was a child. It's okay if the ones who didn't notice her were strangers, but this time, it's _him_. It's not okay. It's so not okay. She should say it to him. She should tell him to stop playing with his phone and notice her—notice her presence, notice her thoughts, notice her _feelings_.

She took a deep breath. _You only live once_, she thought. Kido whipped her head to the cat-eyed. She can feel her face heating up, going from normal color to bright red as her breath began to be unstable. She can see him there, standing in front of her, grinning to himself as he stared straight to his phone. Kido gritted her teeth. She _needs_ to say it right now. No—she _must_.

"Kano—" Kido called out to the said guy. But instead of turning his head to her, he just stayed right there, being the asshole he is, grinning to himself like a stupid guy, tapping on his phone.

Kido bit her lips. How can he not hear her? She took a deep, deep breath, and then with all of her energy, she shouted, "Kano, you dense stupid son of a bitch!"

This time, she got him.

The blonde cat-eyed boy took off his eyes off his iPhone screen to her. From Kido's eyes, Kano's expression looked like he was confused. Kido gulped, didn't know what to say next. She didn't plan it from the start and to the end, so she didn't know what to do. She watched as Kano raised one of his eyebrows, "yeah?"

"U-um—" Kido opened her mouth, trying to say something, anything, but nothing came out. She glanced away from him, avoiding Kano's confused eyes that were looking straight at her eyes.

She needs to tell him now. This feeling that she felt since the time the two met, the feeling since the two of you talked, the feeling since the two of you exchanged smiles. She _must_ tell him right now. She took another deep breath. God knows how many breaths did she take today. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth, and these three words that she expected to be loud and clear, ended up being a whisper:

"...I...love...you..?" And uncertain. Though she _is _certain about it. Her quivering voice made it like that.

Silence screamed between the two. Kido didn't know if Kano was staring at her, confused, or opened his mouth, dumbfounded, or smirking, thinking of something to do to her. Probably the second one, she thought.

One, two, three, four, and five seconds passed, a single laughter erupted between the two of them, breaking the silence completely. A laughter that sounded so amused, so happy, so satisfied, and so mischievous. She realized it immediately.

It was Kano's.

Kido's face turned rosy red after a few seconds into Kano's laugh. She, who was looking away from him, quickly whipped her head to him again, opened her mouth to say some _beautiful_ words. "You fucking cunt—!" Kido shouted to him, which only made the boy laughed more.

Kido bit her lips when Kano showed her his iPhone screen as he laughed. There, there she was, saying the same embarrassing words over and over again. It was _"I love you_." Kido's eyes widened, her body felt so numb, being humiliated by only one person like this. Kano had shared the video of her confessing to him to a social media—Instagram.

"You freaking—!" She snatched the iPhone from Kano's hand, startling the boy, and scrolled through Kano's Instagram profile. What she had found out really shocked her. Her eyes widened once again, her hand that was holding the iPhone was shaking, and her face, once again, turned rosy red.

Kido scrolled through Kano's Instagram profile with quivering hands. The username was **KidoUnited** and it has 681 followers. The following were only six. She tapped the following, and the only six people he followed were **ColaShin07**, who had only around fifteen followers; **DeerS3xual**, who had ninety four followers; **KisaMomo**, who had numerous of followers; **YaoiH4nds**, who had a lot of followers, but not as many as KisaMomo's; **MATERNITY08**, who only had, like eighteen followers, and; **F00DSONLY, **who only posts pictures of foods—mostly negimas, yet has about two hundred followers.

She went back to Kano's Instagram profile, and scrolled to see the pictures and videos. Literally all of them were her pictures in various poses and clothes—mostly her normal clothes, though. There was a picture where she was wearing a skirt, looking so embarrassed. There was also a picture where she was giving Kano her middle finger. There was also a picture where she was only wearing a towel with her body wet and her green hair in a bun. And lots of others.

"...W-What.. the fuck is this... Kano?!" she demanded for an answer, whipping her head to the oh-so-innocent looking Kano. He was still grinning as if he hadn't done something wrong.

"Kano!" She called again, but he just laughed. "Don't tell me all this time that I thought you were just busy with your phone, you were actually shooting some pictures and videos of me?!" she shouted at him, knowing that all this time, he was actually deceiving her.

"Well, ma~~~ybee~~" Kano nodded curtly, and smirked. "Shh," he put his finger against Kido's lips, silencing her. The cat eyes stared straight at Kido's eyes. It was mischievous. Kido didn't know what is he going to do next. She can't read his mind.

The two of them stood just like that for some moments, and then, after that, without expecting this, Kano slowly brushed his lips against hers, much to her surprised. The feelings she was feeling is unexplainable—it was a mixture of embarrassment, happy, surprised, shocked, and pleased. No angry, hard feelings. She was pleased. Much to Kano's surprise, she returned the kiss.

A few moments later, the first one who was out of breath was Kido. She broke the kiss hesitatingly, scared that if she do that, Kano would be offended. But he didn't. Instead, he licked his lips, swallowing the trail of saliva that was on his lips before. He chuckled. "You're so cute," he said, making her face heated up.

He pushed her against the fridge and snuggled to her warm neck. "I love you too," he said, his voice muffled against her neck, tickling her.

Kido's eyes softened. She raised her hands and slowly caressed the blonde's hair. "...Yeah," she said. She then closed her eyes, trying to relax into the position.

Little did Kido know, that Kano put his iPhone on the opposite side of the two, recording all of the things the two were doing—from confessing, laughing, to snuggling to each other. He recorded them all, and all he's going to do next is to share it to the social media—YouTube.


End file.
